


Paying a Bribe

by redcandle17



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-22
Updated: 2010-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-08 05:43:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcandle17/pseuds/redcandle17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco finds himself in trouble and there's only one bribe Auror Ron Weasley will accept.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paying a Bribe

Draco was in trouble. If he hadn't had that last drink, if he hadn't listened to Zabini - but excuses were useless now.

"Well, well, well," Weasley drawled. He circled Draco, his wand held loosely at his side. "Up to your old tricks again."

Draco briefly considered going for his own wand. If he could dodge Weasley's first hex and get off one of his own quick enough, he'd be free. He thought he could do it; he remembered Weasley being quite an ordinary wizard at school while he, Draco, had always excelled at magic. He reached into his pocket.

"Hands where I can see them," Weasley barked. His wand was trained at Draco's chest.

Draco held his hands up in front of him. Weasley'd had Auror training since Hogwarts, and, anyway, if Draco tried to resist and something went wrong, he'd be worse off. So he tried bribery instead. "How many galleons will it take to make you forget you saw me?"

Weasley laughed derisively. "Typical Malfoy."

"You can buy Granger something nice," Draco persisted, "Or take a good vacation."

"I'd rather haul your arse to Azkaban," Weasley said.

Draco shuddered at the mention of the prison. He'd spent almost a year there for the cursed necklace that had put Katie Bell in the hospital and the poisoned mead that had nearly killed Weasley. It was true Azkaban wasn't the horror it once was, with the dementors gone. But the prisoners and the wizard guards had filled the place with their own horrors. Draco had been the favorite target of all of them because Potter had spoken for him and he'd gotten a light sentence, because he was young and blond, because he was rich. They'd all had their reasons why he deserved what they did to him.

"Your friends there must miss you," Weasley continued. Draco knew from the mocking grin on his face that Weasley knew what happened in Azkaban and he was glad it had happened to Draco. "And obviously you miss them or you wouldn't have pulled the stunt you pulled tonight."

"No one got hurt," Draco pleaded.

Weasley snorted in disgust. He was genuinely angry now. "You surround a couple of muggles and vanish their clothes and taunt them, and you say _no one got hurt._ You never learn, Malfoy. I told Harry to let you rot in Azkaban."

Draco could have told him he didn't personally do any of those things. He wasn't the only one disappointed and angry that Pride of Portree's mudblood rookie Chaser had played circles around the Kenmare Kestrels in the league championship. He wasn't the one who'd pointed out the player's muggle parents sitting in the stands. It hadn't been his idea to teach them a lesson. It was just that Astoria Greengrass had been looking at him when Blaise asked if he wasn't coming too and Draco hadn't wanted to look like a coward in front of her. But Ron Weasley wouldn't care and neither would the Ministry of Magic.

"Weasley, please," Draco begged.

"Arms at your side," Weasley ordered. Then he searched Draco. Draco's wand and his wallet were both tossed several yards away. There were spells to check a wizard for anything that might cause harm or anything illegal. Weasley was using the muggle method to humiliate him. And it was working. Draco tried to detach himself from the moment, the way he used to in Azkaban, but he couldn't.

It had to be his imagination that Weasley checked him _there_ too thoroughly. Weasley wouldn't. Weasley was a prat, but he wouldn't. Weasley was a couple of inches taller, and broader, with more muscle, but it wasn't enough to explain why Draco suddenly felt so small and so weak.

Weasley rolled up Draco's sleeve to reveal the Dark Mark on his arm. It was a shadow of itself now but there was no mistaking it for anything else. "I don't want it anymore," he told Weasley. "I tried, but nothing can remove it."

"You shouldn't have let Voldemort mark you in the first place," Weasley said unsympathetically. He was quiet for a moment, Draco's arm still tightly grasped in his hand. Then he let go and stepped back and raised his wand. "Let's see how you like what you did to those muggles. Evanesco."

Draco's clothes disappeared and he was left standing naked, hoping this would appease Weasley and it would go no further. But maybe his lack of reaction disappointed Weasley because Weasley asked, "You still willing to pay?"

"Yes," Draco said. "However much you want."

"I want Draco Malfoy to suck my cock," Weasley jeered. "Why don't you pay him however many galleons he wants so he can get started."

Draco stared at him, hoping he was joking, but Weasley opened his robes and unfastened his trousers. He took out his cock and waggled it at Draco. Slowly Draco started towards him.

"On your knees."

Draco dropped to his knees but Weasley backed away. He kept moving, forcing Draco to crawl after him. Finally he stood still and allowed Draco to kneel at his feet. Draco reached for his cock, but his hands were slapped down. "You have to ask permission first."

Draco was all too familiar with this kind of game. "Please, sir," he said, "May I suck your cock?

Weasley chuckled. "You may."

Humiliating Draco already had Weasley half hard. It didn't take much stroking and licking to make him fully erect. It got worse then. Weasley wasn't content with a simple blowjob; he started thrusting. He held Draco's head still and fucked his mouth, and there was nothing Draco could do but let him and pray he finished soon.

But Weasley had stamina. He fucked Draco's face until Draco's jaw was aching and his throat was sore. When he stopped, Draco's relief was short-lived because Weasley had only taken his cock out of Draco's mouth so he could answer him. The problem was, Draco hadn't heard the question.

Weasley slapped him for making him repeat himself. "I asked if you were enjoying sucking my cock, Malfoy."

"Yes, sir," Draco answered obediently.

Weasley touched the toe of his shoe to Draco's flaccid cock. "You don't seem to be enjoying it."

Draco began masturbating desperately. Weasley slid his cock back between Draco's lips and resumed fucking him. If Voldemort had killed Potter and the Death Eaters had won the war, Draco imagined he would have fucked Weasley in the arse. He would have kept him as a pet and made him wear a dress and fucked him three times a day just to make him beg for mercy.

He came before Weasley did, which made Weasley laugh and call him names and promise he could suck his cock any time he wanted. Then Weasley pulled out of his mouth again, this time to spray his face with a warm, white mess. Draco barely closed his eyes in time.

"Don't let me catch you doing anything you aren't supposed to again," Weasley warned, tucking himself back into his trousers. He kicked Draco's wand and wallet towards him.

Draco clutched his wand and thought about hexing Weasley. But he still didn't dare. He cleaned himself up and conjured clothes, and apparated to Knockturn Alley. The substance in the little vial he bought would make him forget - for a little while.


End file.
